1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing. Particularly, the present invention relates to a system and methods for disseminating information.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that accesses to timely information regarding current conditions in various commodities and financial markets are essential to profitable trading and investment. Many complex investment strategies require precise and careful timing of specific transactions in response to fluctuating market conditions. This is particularly true in today's fast-moving markets where the ability to respond quickly to changing market conditions may mean the difference between substantial profits or devastating losses. Many investors rely heavily on real-time stock quotes when implementing their investment strategies, and most of those investors get their real-time stock quotes from a brokerage company. Thus, a successful brokerage company must be able to provide stock quotes as accurately and efficiently as possible.
Stock quotes are currently provided by stock exchanges, such as New York Stock Exchange, NASDAQ, etc., to a field vender such as Bloomberg or Comstock. After parsing the stock quote information received from the stock exchanges, the field vender then sends the stock quote information to a quote server at a rate of about 1,000 to 2,000 packets per second. The quote server is typically located at a regional brokerage office such as TradeCast or Merrill Lynch. The quote server has a database and keeps track of the history of each specific stock quote. If the stock quote is not in the database, the quote server adds the stock quote to the database. If the stock quote is already in the database, then the quote server updates the database. Next, the quote server checks to see if a registered user has requested that particular stock quote. Most brokerage companies use a subscription based system. If one workstation or trader registers a particular stock quote, then every time the tick or quote comes in, the trader gets an update on that stock quote. If numerous customers are requesting a stock quote at the same time, then the quote server will take some time to send the requested stock quotes to all the requesting customers. If the quote server spends more time delivering stock quotes, however, then the quote server must spend less time getting stock quotes. Thus, when the above-mentioned response time to the requesting customers takes too long, the quote server may miss some of the stock quotes sent by the field vender. As a result, investors may not have the most current stock quote information needed to make intelligent trading decisions.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method to disseminate the information, e.g., deliver stock quotes, to investors in real-time.